Lucky Suns
The was one of the three teams that made up Pinoy Big Brother 7's Dream Team. The Lucky Suns consists of Edward Barber, Kisses Delavin Maymay Entrata and Yong Muhajil are the teen housemates who entered the house on the second chapter of the season and managed to survive and get the four Lucky Sun slots. All of the teens in Lucky Suns avoided eviction and successfully secured their spots in the Lucky 7 Dream Team that would go to the two-evening Big Night finale. All of them advanced to the second night and became part of the Big Four, making the season to be dominated by the Teens, with Maymay Entrata winning the season after 235 days. Eligibility Just like the Lucky Stars, there are four different competitions that is reserved for each slot in the Lucky Suns but one of the first step for being eligible for a slot is to survive and be part of the Lucky 7 Housemates. Once a Lucky 7 housemate, they must win the four types of competition, the Big Jump Competition, the Public Voting, the Lucky Chosen Housemate, the 4th Lucky Spot Competition in order to achieve a slot. * 1st Lucky Sun Slot: The first Lucky Sun is reserved for the Big Jump winner. * 2nd & 3rd Lucky Sun Slots: The second and third Lucky Suns are reserved for the two housemates chosen by the public. * 4th Lucky Sun Slot: The fourth Lucky Sun is reserved for the Wildcard Celebrity Housemate that wins the 4th Lucky Spot Competition. Color and Emblem The edition's official color in Pinoy Big Brother 7 is color blue, as seen in their Lucky Jackets. The Emblem is a Sun, which signifies "life and hope". It was used as an emblem for the teens because of what the Filipino national hero, José Rizal wrote in his 1879 poem "A La Juventud Filipina (The Filipino Youth)", that the ''"The Filipino youth is the hope for the country's future." '' Throughout the series, the logo has appeared corresponding to the Teen Housemates. On the Dream Team, the Emblem has merged together with the emblems of the Lucky Stars and the Lucky Houses to form the Dream Team Emblem, signifying the unification of the entire 7th Season. The Lucky Sun Members History Teen History 1st Lucky Sun= |-|2nd Lucky Sun= |-|3rd Lucky Sun= |-|4th Lucky Sun= Dream Team History Trivia * It is the only team without any evicted members of the Dream Team. * All four of them advanced to the second night of the two-evening Big Night finale, becoming the season's Big Four. * The Teens' emblem and color symbolizes joy and life, which is coincidentally what the Teens were remarkable throughout the series. They brought life and happiness to the house, which is admired by both the Celebrity and the Adult Housemates, even the viewers as well. It eventually became an advantage for the Lucky Suns during the Dream Team as they were rarely included in the set of Nominees. * The Sun used in the emblem is the Philippine Sun in the Philippine Flag. Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7 Category:Dream Team Category:Teams Category:Twists